Heart in Heart
by Jeca123
Summary: Ginny and Harry are very powerful but it takes a mysterious event to bring them together and show that power, something no-one has seen in over 500 years...A Heart Bond...Will it be enough to save the wizarding world. Haitus.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Heyy, this is my first Harry/Ginny fic, hope it's not the same as everyone else's.**

**Chapter 1**

Hmphh. A whirlwind of red hair fell onto the seat in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express. She had just heard Romilda Vane saying that this year was Her year and she would get Harry Potter if it was the last thing she did. If she did get Harry, Ginny would personally make sure that it was the last thing she did.

Luna looked up from behind The Quibbler,

"Harry again? He still not noticed you? Is he with someone else? I bet its Romilda Vane, but she isn't even that pretty you know you have nicer hair than her by the way, reminds me of Jelognites."

Ginny just threw her head back and moaned.

"It's not fairrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." She began stamping her feet like a 3 year old. The compartment door slid open to reveal a whole new person. Over the summer Harry had definitely been busy, his new muscles were now visible through the thin, white fabric of his school shirt, and his biceps were now very prominent and threatening to burst the sleeves of his shirt if he flexed them. Ginny gasped her eyes traced his entire body and ended back at his face, he winked at her than began to move into the compartment, she immediately stopped acting like a toddler.

"Move up, we all want to fit in here!" shouted Ron from behind Harry. Ginny began trying to collect herself together and move but Harry just picked her up bridal style and moved her to the corner of the carriage. Ginny blushed magnificently. Harry sat down next to her and Hermione sat down next to Luna, But where would Ron sit, Next to Harry his best mate, or Hermione the girl he had secretly loved for 3 years.

He awkwardly sat down next to Harry. Well at least he is opposite her, this way he could have a conversation with her. Unfortunately or fortunately due to Harry's new size it was quite a squeeze having 3 people on one side and Harry was squashed right next to her. He moved his arm and it brushed against Ginny's thigh, she felt her cheeks burn, but not with embarrassment. She turned her head to look out of the window, if he saw her now he would know the truth. She hadn't given up on him like she had said; in fact she wanted him now more than ever. He let his hand rest on the top if her leg, no one could see under the table. She felt her whole body shudder, Harry felt it as well. He began to rub small circles on her knee with his thumb slowly moving up her inner leg. She gasped in shock and pleasure but nobody noticed. She hadn't worn tights today instead she had worn stockings. It was the first day at school and it was a kind of tradition of hers to wear her favourite sexy underwear.

Harry's hand traced along the tops of her stockings, he thanked the lord in his head for that table because if it hadn't have been there he would have been in serious trouble. His trousers were now unbearably tight. His hand stroked her wet French knickers and she moaned under her breath.

The train began to grind to a halt in Hogsmade Station. Harry withdrew his hand from under her skirt.

"Later, meet me in the common room at midnight," he whispered into her red hair. All she could do was nod. She gave herself 5 minutes to catch her breath before standing up and making her way to the carriages. This is going to be an interesting year.

**I just had to see if i could write a hot scene, don't know if it worked, please let me know ******

**This story will hopefully develop please review i would love feedback, please please review **

**Jess x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**Heyy, Thanks to everyone who has read/review/added/favourited my story. I have been smiling all day. Hope you all like the next chapter ******

**Chapter 2**

_**Harry POV**_

I can't believe I just did that. What made me do that to Ginny? She's Ron's little sister for god's sake. Who do I think I am to just assume she wanted me to do that to her? But she is just so irresistible. I can't help myself when I'm near her I just want to pull her close and never let her go.

Over the summer, I had a dream, but not like my normal dreams that are plagued by Voldemort. Before I went to sleep I had received 3 letters, one from Hermione and one from Ron and one from Ginny. Hers wasn't romantic or sexual but just reading it made me feel all hot. The paper smelt just like her and I could see her sat at her dressing table writing it in her pyjamas. Or well what she would call pyjamas; it was her older brother Charlie's Gryffindor quidditch team jumper. It cut off just below her bum and exposed all of her long, luscious legs. Not that I was perving or anything she had walked down one night while I was visiting, I had to sleep on the couch because I got there late and didn't want to wake Ron and she wanted a drink. She didn't know I was there so she reached up to the cupboard and the jumper rode up exposing her red lace hot pants that made my dick twitch. She looked over at the couch and I pretended to be asleep.

It has been since then that I realised I had feelings for a certain Miss Ginerva Weasley.

But it was different with her, when I wasn't near her I felt a pull towards her. It was like I never wanted to leave her side and never wanted anyone to be within 10 feet of her, unless it was me.

_**No-one's POV**_

Ginny sat on her bed in the 5th year dorm waiting for midnight. Her watch was ticking by unrealistically slowly

23:47

23:49

23:51

She had rushed up from the Great Hall, had a shower and put on an outfit that she hope made her look drop dead gorgeous but in the whole 'I haven't tried hard' way. Her heart was pounding and in her ears it sounded like it was beating out his name. Harry,Harry,Harry. Her palms were sweating with anticipation but what she didn't realise was he was doing exactly the same thing. When it got to 23:58 Harry opened the door to his dorm as quietly as he could and made his way down the stairs, careful to miss the second to last one, it vanished when you stepped on it, if it was past curfew . What he saw was breath taking. Her long hair reflected the firelight and almost looked like it was on fire itself. Harry's chest tightened and that wasn't all. He mentally told himself off. 'No stop it, this is Ginny, Ginny the little girl who stuck her elbow in a butter dish when you sat down at the table, Ginny."

But she wasn't a little girl any more; she had grown up so much since that incident. She knew he was stood behind her; it was almost a 6th sense. She could tell if he was happy or sad, if he was behind her or far away, she just didn't know how.

She peered over her shoulder at the doorway with a cheeky grin on her face.

"You planning on standing there all night?" she asked with a smirk.

Harry ran his hand through his jet black hair; he had got that trait from his father. His confidence from earlier was rapidly decreasing. He walked over to his favourite comfy armchair. He looked at her with such passion she thought he was going to jump her any second, but there was something else there, was it love?

'I...Ermm...Look...Ron...Sorry.' Harry started stuttering,

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" she replied knowing full well what he was apologising for.

"Earlier, I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed, I just couldn't control myself, sorry," He blushed a very similar colour to Ginny's hair

"It's ok, I wasn't complaining," she whispered, she got up and made her way over to the armchair. Harry felt a lump rising in his throat with every step she took. She was stood right over him, he could see every freckle, the soft dimples in her cheeks when she smiled, he could smell her soft flowery scent. He breathed in deeply. His arms reached up around her waist and he pulled her onto his lap.

He traced her jaw line with soft kisses, before he made his way back up to her mouth; they sat there for what seemed like hours exploring each other's mouths. They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't see a golden aura beginning to form around them, and with every movement it got brighter and more prominent. Harry's hand slowly began to move from her waist up her top, feeling her soft skin under his rough hands. He felt the lace of her bra and lightly brushed her nipples. She moaned into his mouth.

A short burst of light flew from the aura and the wall above their heads. It had burned a mark on the wall. It was a Lion but above its head were the letters H and G entwined. The sound caused them both to jump apart from each other and Ginny landed on the floor with a loud bump. They noticed that they were surrounded by golden light. Harry reached out to touch it but found it was impenetrable. He began trying to break his way through but it was like concrete.

"Ermmm, Ginny it's not working, I can't get through!"

"Well then Mr Potter it looks like we are trapped in our own golden bubble until someone finds us" she answered with a wink...

**That was a long chapter. Well it was for me anyway. How do you like the development? Shall I carry on? Please review Jess x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed my stories, I'm trying to keep it up and your reviews really spur me on to write more,******

**Chapter 3**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Was what Gryffindor tower awoke to the next morning. Ron had come down early to try and find his essay that he had left last night. He walked down the stairs to find his little sister asleep in Harry's arms. Harry had one arm protectively round her waist and the other resting on her thigh. The golden aura had disappeared but the lettering still remained. H and G.

Amidst the shouting, Dumbledore walked into the Gryffindor common room and was examining the letters.

"Interestingly put Mr Weasley, but I think my own question mirrors yours quite well,"

The whole house had now gathered and all turned their attention to Dumbledore, no one had even realised he was there. Harry awoke at the sound of Ron's shouting, but from the second he opened his eyes he couldn't help but block out the noise. His attention was firmly on the gorgeous red head lying in his arms. He could see her hair splayed over her face, and the back of her neck was exposed. He began counting each little freckle until Dumbledore's voice brought him back to reality. He gently shook Ginny awake,

"Hmmm, what time is it?" she asked still half asleep.

"Gin, Dumbledore's here," he whispered into her ear.

The sensation of his hot breath on her neck drove her wild, then she realised what he had just said. She sat bolt upright and began adjusting her clothes. Dumbledore smiled,

"Young love," he said with a cheeky glint in his eye.

"MY LITTLE SISTER IS NOT 'IN LOVE' SHE IS FAR TOO YOUNG. HARRY HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER LIKE THIS? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST MATE!" Shouted Ron angrily his face was turning purple with rage.

"Harry, Ginny would you mind accompanying me to my office, I think we have things that need to be discussed, and Yes Mr Weasley one of them will be Mr Potter and Miss Weasley's sleeping arrangement you can be assured of that," said Dumbledore.

The three of them walked towards Dumbledore's office in silence. Harry looked sideways at Ginny who was biting her lip, she was obviously nervous but Harry found it unbelievably sexy. If they hadn't been on their way to the headmaster's office he would have pushed her into the nearest broom closet. Even though they were only a few feet away from Dumbledore he put his arm around her back and lowered it so it rested on her soft arse. Ginny blushed but didn't attempt to remove his hand.

The trio entered Professor Dumbledore's office, and Dumbledore indicated to 3 comfy chintz armchairs, similar to the one he conjured in Harry's hearing at the MOM. The all sat down and an awkward silence hung over them. Dumbledore turned to Harry began the conversation,

"Can you explain to me why you and Miss Weasley were asleep together in Gryffindor common room and why your initials are burned into the wall?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"Umm..Sir...You see the thing is...Well...Me and Ginny, We were kissing and it kind of got a bit...You know..." stuttered Harry, feeling more and more embarrassed with every word he spoke.

"We were making out, quite passionately and a golden light thing surrounded us and then a light shot out from the thing and hit the wall and it carved our initials, and we couldn't get through the bubble so we went to sleep." Ginny said bluntly. Harry was shocked at how she spoke about them together to Dumbledore. Seeing Harry's shocked face she whispered sheepishly "Sorry, but you weren't going to were you?"

Dumbledore looked puzzled, and then it hit him. He had only ever read about it once before in a book, It couldn't be? Why had he never thought about this before, of course? He had dug into Harry's family history before but never traced it back all of the way. The aura surrounding a couple was not usually visible to the naked eye but if the couple were literally soul mates the aura would become visible and glow. True soul mates were extremely rare the only ever recorded couple who experienced the soul bond were Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. But there aura was Blue and Red. Gold auras were only seen during a Heart Bond, these were stronger than the Soul Bond. The department of mysteries knew they existed but had never witnessed. It was the strongest form of connection anybody could experience, the deeper the relationship becomes the deeper the bond becomes. Dumbledore realised that he would need to contact the MOM and notify them of what he thought had taken place, but if the bond was present Harry and Ginny would need to spend more time together to achieve their full potential magical ability. A Soul bonded couple combine, magic therefore they become twice as powerful but a Heart bond was a different story, they combined the magic of the 4 founders as well as each other. This would make Harry and Ginny the most powerful Witch and Wizard to ever exist. "_He will have power the dark lord knows not" _This would certainly explain this part of the prophecy. Even Dumbledore was confused at this recent turn of events but after he explained his findings to Harry and Ginny they both looked extremely happy, but scared. Ginny was now a part of this war but no longer as just another fighter for the light, she was to be Harry's number 2, nearly equal to him in power and that in turn meant that they could use each other to finally bring down Voldemort.

"Now comes the matter a young Mr Weasley will not be happy about. As you have been Heart bonded you are in all respects married," Harry and Ginny's mouths dropped to the floor at this revelation. "And as you are now married you are treated as Adults in the wizarding world, Hogwarts always provides whatever is needed for its students. I'm sure you will find your marriage quarters acceptable."

"We get to have a room to ourselves? Together? Alone?" asked Ginny with a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Yes Mrs Potter, You and Mr Potter need to embrace this bond and if you are to strengthen it you need to 'develop' your relationship with Harry." Ginny's cheeks became a little pinker.

"Sir do you mind if we go and check out these rooms for ourselves?" asked Harry

"Of course not, you and your beautiful wife go explore, I believe that the entrance is just off from the Great Hall, the Portrait of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, the password is Heart in Heart. Off you go then," replied Dumbledore.

Ginny was up in a shot, she grabbed Harry's hand and practically dragged him down the stairs. They got half way to their room when the urge to kiss became unbearable. "Must be the bond," thought Ginny to herself.

"Probably," answered Harry out loud.

"What?" asked Ginny sounding very confused.

"You just said we needed to kiss because of the bond, didn't you?"

"No I thought it, I didn't say anything,"

"But I heard you; in my head you said it,"

"Harry can you read my thoughts?"

"Well... you are thinking how amazing I am at kissing and want to go into that broom closet over to our left and carry on. Am I right?"

Ginny gave up trying to understand and allowed herself to be picked up bridal style by Harry. He walked with ease into the broom closet. As he put her down he could feel her breasts brush up against his chest. He wanted to look at her fully. He began unbuttoning her blouse but he was so caught up in the moment he gave up and ripped it off her, popping every single button in the process. She did the same thing to his shirt. She pulled Harry's head down to meet hers in a passionate kiss, this was like nothing they had experienced before, it was raw passion. Lust. Harry's mouth began to move down her neck to the top of her breast where he began to bite down gently on the soft skin leaving little red marks all over. He expertly undid the clasp, freeing her breast. He began to suck on her nipple causing her to moan loudly. Not wanting to leave the other one, he massaged it firmly while circling her nipple with his thumb. He swapped breasts and repeated the same. Ginny's hands trailed down to his pants and began to undo the zip painfully slowly. She pulled his jeans down freeing his throbbing erection. Ginny gasped, his was definitely the biggest she had seen. Kneeling down in front of him, she kissed the head lightly causing Harry to shudder. Her teeth grazed along the shaft eliciting a small moan to escape his mouth. She took him fully in her mouth, sucking gently at first but getting harder and harder. Harry's handed were in Ginny's hair pulling her down further until he hit the back of her throat. Harry and never experienced anything as amazing as the feeling of being in Ginny's hot, wet mouth. He called out her name as she started stroking him at the same time, "I'm going to.." and went to move Ginny out of the way but she stayed strong as he comed into her mouth. She swallowed every last drop, he thought he couldn't love her anymore until that moment. She licked her lips before kissing his gently.

"You want to go explore our room?" she asked with a wink.

**Wow that took all day to write, hope it was worth it, please review, it really is appreciated and without your reviews I wouldn't have the inspiration to carry on. ******** thanks so much to those who have added me to your favourites it feels amazing ******** let me know what you think about this chapter ******** Jess x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

**Thanks for the constructive criticism, I am going to try and make this chapter expand more if that makes sense. To fill it out a bit, I am trying my best and this is my first fic so please bear with it while I try and get a feel for writing ******

**Chapter 4**

The portrait swung open revealing the most amazing living room they had ever seen. Everything looked like it had been made especially for them, and only them. There was a large run next to the giant fireplace with the same symbol that had been burned onto the wall. It was magnificent, everything was red and gold and the crystal chandelier reflects little droplets of light onto every surface causing them to shine even brighter. An extremely comfy looking sofa ran along the middle cutting the room in half, it was similar to the muggle corner sofas except this would fit about 15 people and still have room to put your feet up. The soft cushions were marked with the H and G and there was a muggle TV in a large cabinet. The cabinet also contained a wide selection of DVD's. Harry was imaging the fun they were going to have, curled up on that sofa while he explained what the TV did. He imagined she would like action films like James Bond or Mission Impossible. His face lit up at the thought of spending many nights lying there with her in his arms. Behind the sofa was a long dining room table. It was solid mahogany with their initials in Gold. Each of the chairs had a perfectly carved lion on the back and golden padding with a red pattern. There were 4 doors leading off the living room.

The first led to a kitchen that was nothing like Harry or Ginny had ever seen. The contrast to the living room was amazing, the kitchen was light, airy and modern. The cupboards where a bright white and the work top was black granite. Harry and Ginny were most surprised to see little ears pointing up from behind the huge island in the middle of the room.

"Hello?" asked Harry.

Dobby came into view. "Master Potter, Dobby volunteered to be your house elf, it is the greatest honour a house elf could want."

" No offence Dobby but we don't need a house elf Dobby,"

"But Mr Dumbledore said that I was now yours and because I am a free elf, thanks to you Master Potter, I can work for whoever I like and I chose you."

"Ok Dobby but you call me Harry..."

"...And call me Ginny"

"Thank you, Dobby is not used to such nice people."

Harry and made their way to the living room again. They gingerly opened the next door. It was the biggest library they had ever seen, it was easily 10 times bigger than the one that the student used. There were rows and rows of books, each row had a label

Human Transfiguration

Healing Potions

History of the Potters

(To name just a few) Ginny's jaw dropped, not many people knew how much she loved to read. What caught her eye was a whole section dedicated to muggle fictional books. Here chocolate brown eyes shone brightly and Harry's whispered, "Take it you like this then." She nodded furiously.

"Shall we check out the rest of the place before you become engrossed is all these books," he said as he pulled her out of the room.

The next door had their initials carved along with the lion; they kind of already knew what was behind that door and wanted to leave it until last. So they moved onto the last one. As Harry opened the door, he was shocked beyond belief. There bath was the size of an Olympic swimming pool, hell it even had a diving board at the other end. And was that..? Yes it was. A water slide into their bath! They both couldn't help but think of all the fun they could have in this room. The shower was big enough to fit half of Gryffindor. Each tile had a golden gilt lion on it.

As they left the room hand in hand looking forward to checking out the final room they had yet to explore, there was a flash of light and Fawkes was hovering in front of them. He opened his mouth and Dumbledore's voice came out,

"Sorry to disturb you but we have a lot of things to discuss, the Minister has arrived as has Mr and Mrs Weasley. Please come to my office immediately. Mr Potter what was the flavour of the Bertie Bott's every flavour bean I ate when I came to visit you at the end of your first year."

Harry looked and Ginny, the realisation of what they were going through hit them like a tonne of bricks. If the minister was involved it was more serious than they could have imagined. Ginny seemed off in her own little world, her eyes glazed over and she looked like she was deep in thought.

"I'm married to Harry Potter, I have been dreaming about this since I was a little girl, but what if he is only here because he has to be,"

"Ginny I know we haven't been together long, but I honestly love you more than I have ever loved anybody else, me and you are made for each other, and I know we are too young to be married but together we will make it through this, because you are strong and I love you for your spark. And if anybody makes out like what has happened to us is a bad thing, fuck them, this is about me and you, no one else."

Shit she forgot he could hear her thoughts but she looked into his emerald eyes and realised every word he spoke was the truth. They reached the gargoyle and Harry said "Earwax" the gargoyle spun round allowing them to climb the stairs. Just as Harry was about to knock the door opened, revealing a heated discussion between the Weasley's and Dumbledore.

"Erm Professor you wanted to see us," said Harry gingerly.

Molly turned to face Harry and grabbed him into one of her famous hugs. Ginny was grabbed into this as well.

"I don't blame you two for this, I know it is out of your control but I think you are both too young for this type of commitment. Harry I love you like a son but Ginny comes first and I don't want my daughter married at such a young age. Even if it is to you." Said Mrs. Weasley calmly.

Ginny's face turned red and Harry could feel her anger building. He put his arm around her waist, hoping that it would calm her down, but that blazing fire, that even Harry was slightly scared of bubbled over...

"Excuse me I'm 15 years old. How can you still think of me as a child after all the shit I have been through, I need Harry and he needs me. Together we are stronger. If you break us apart you are probably destroying the only chance the world has against defeating Voldemort,"

"Miss Weasley I'm sure that you are not suggesting that the ministry will not be able to stop You Know Who because I can assure you we have every available Auror working non stop to catch this man." Said the minister calmly

"It's Mrs Potter and you haven't done a very good job so far have you?" she replied with a snarl.

Dumbledore spoke up "Well Mr and Mrs Potter I have done some research into the Heart Bond and I'm sure you will want to know what has been going on and what will continue to happen,"

Everyone in the room nodded at this. Mrs Weasley backed down a bit and sat in a comfy chair with her arms folded obviously 'dying' to hear what Dumbledore had found out about HER daughter.

"Please don't interrupt me until I have finished speaking, then you can ask all your questions. Well it would seem that my first assumptions were correct; Harry and Ginny have been Heart Bonded are now officially married and bound together using the wizards law. But there is something I did not realise though about the Heart bond. Now I want you to prepare yourselves because this will be a shock, the heart bond has a similar effect to an Unbreakable Vow."

Mrs Weasley gasped in horror at the thought of it.

"I'm so sorry Mr and Mrs Weasley but as they are married you no longer have any legal way to stop them being together and I think it is in both their best interests to stay together, if you want them to stay alive that is. I have also reason to believe that Mr Potter here is the last living descendant of Godric Gryffindor himself. There is a lot of information to take in and I'm sorry that once again Harry, you have no control over such important things in your life."

Once again the minister butted in "Are you telling me that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is related to Godric Gryffindor. And that he is the only hope of saving the wizarding world. But that is impossible how can a 16 year old boy take in the most powerful wizard in the world?!"

It was Harry who spoke up now, it was the first time Harry had spoken properly since entering the room, "Voldemort is not, nor has he ever been, nor will he ever be, the most powerful wizard in the world. That honour remains with the man sitting behind the desk. Albus Dumbledore and I don't plan on taking Voldemort now or on my own. There are many other witches and wizards who are powerful and I'm sure will want to help me take him down. But there is one witch who will always be by my side no matter who I'm fighting." Harry looked down into Ginny's deep brown eyes and saw more love in them, than he had ever experienced in his entire life.

All the adults in the room were speechless; none of them had ever been moved so much. Harry spoke with such passion that they believed every word he spoke.

"Well then we must begin your training, I will send our finest Auror's to help you develop your skills and strength." Fudge began rambling off names to himself.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were speechless; the young boy had been replaced with a mature young man. Mr Weasley held out his hand, Harry took it firmly in his own "If my youngest daughter had to be bonded to anybody I would always have chosen you, I can see the love you share, but I will ask one thing, just because you are married that does not mean you have to consummate your relationship straight away. I would ask you to please wait until you are both ready before taking such a big step."

Harry did not blush at Mr Weasley's words. He answered him in the most serious manner he could, "I promise."

**Well guys that is my longest chapter yet. I literally spent all day working on it. I would like to give a big shout out to all my reviewers, Nat3738,Meryln the wizard, David Fishwick, Yusufl, VictoriaM2006, Comet Moon,Goody Gurl, Emmets physiatrist and nightwing27. I would also like to give an extra special shout to Professor Chris, who I think is an amazing author and I'm so grateful for every ones reviews. And can I just say a very big thank you to Shelia for reading this for me first and helping me develop as a writer ******

**Please Review they mean a lot 3**


	5. Chapter 5

OML I know this is nothing to do with my story, btw I am trying to get the next chapter up but I have writers block and any idea will be gladly welcomed. Anyway, there is this person called, Worldmaker, who made him judge, jury and executioner. I didn't make him read my story, he chose to, nobody had a gun to his head and said read it or you will die. Basically in his first review this is what he said.

_Just once I'd love to see a story in which Ron is happy that Harry and his sister got together, instead of the same old cliched crap about him going ballistic because someone dared express interest in her._

Seriously, hasn't this sort of ** been done about a million times all ready?

Fair enough if he didn't like it but he could have either wrote nothing, or something constructive. And this is what I got back after I told him that

_Subject: No reviews, just butt-kissery_

I'm sorry, but "your story is cliche ridden and trite; the plot has been  
done, and done better, a thousand times before" is constructive criticism.  
What you mean when you say that is "I don't want reviews... I want my butt  
kissed". I don't do butt-kissery. If you can't handle honesty, don't write.  
Its not my fault you're not a very good writer.

What type of a prick says that to someone, I have never claimed to be a good writer? And I want reviews but I just have to say: If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it. That's not meaning I don't like criticism because I really do try and take that on board when I'm writing but there is no need to be a dick about it is there.

Arghhhh now my little rant is over I can get back to trying to get on with this story. Any idea will be gladly appreciated

Love Jessca x


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

**Well this chapter has taken a while to get started after my first flame :(**

**But I'm trying my best to get this chapter started and posted, a big thanks to everyone who messaged me and told me to ignore Worldmaker or whatever his name is, so here it goes.**

**Chapter 5**

Ginny stood in the doorway of the bathroom, her long red hair cascading down her back. It tickled her spine. Her cheeks were pink and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled, it was a mixture of love, happiness and lust. She had a towel wrapped around her body leaving not a lot to Harry's imagination. Harry's breath caught in his throat. He could barely think let alone move or speak. He knew she was beautiful but this was something else. Behind her he could see the taps filling up the bath/pool, whatever you want to call it. Harry could feel his trousers tighten at the thought of being in that bath with Ginny. Harry was laid on the sofa with his feet up for once. From the moment Fudge had said they were going to have training it had been a non-stop whirlwind of activity.

First of all Harry and Ginny where told they would have to practise control over their emotions, this meant they had not been allowed to kiss or touch each other for 2 weeks, it was awful. But they soon realised why, after just a couple of hours the bond began changing the way they thought. Every movement, every sound became increasingly exaggerated in their minds. Even their emotions seemed to get stronger the longer they were apart, their feelings brought light to the saying,

Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder.

Due to their heightened feelings the pair could read each other's thoughts more clearly, but that made things ten times worse, all Harry could think about was Ginny and vice versa. They both just wanted to throw the other up against the wall and take them there and then, but they had to be strong, if they could do this it would make them stronger than ever. The tension could be cut with a knife.

It was there 6th day today and they couldn't take it anymore, seeing Harry sat there, mouth wide open, she could also see what he was thinking. She loved the reaction she could have on him. He stood up slowly, taking every part of her in. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right. Ginny loved being a tease so she slowly dropped her towel, Dita Von Teese style, slowly revealing her skin inch by inch, a small growl left Harry's lips. His animalistic side was taking over. The towel fell to the floor. There she was, completely breath taking, he could feel his dick throbbing, all he could think of was being inside Ginny, he knew he had promised Mr. Weasley but this was too much to bear. He jumped over the sofa with ease, it was almost graceful but powerful at the same time. Ginny saw him coming towards her. Did he really think it would be that easy with Ginny involved? Ginny dived head first into the hot steamy water, unfortunately the steam fogged up his glasses and by the time he had cast the charm on his eyes she had vanished. He looked around and couldn't see her, so he started to remove his clothing shouting out,

"Its getting hot in here, I might just have to take off all my clothes."

"Oi Potter, that's my job!" She shouted from the top of the waterslide. She gave a hard push and she was flying down at top speed. The water swirled around her and she could feel the tension building inside her. She needed him. She hit the water with a giant splash and when she rose to the surface harry was floating just next to her. Her eyes looked him over hungrily, she could see his erection in the water,

"Someone's a little bit excited," she whispered sarcastically, her breath on his neck made him even harder.

Her hand grasped his cock and she twisted her hand round causing Harry to take a sharp breath, she began pumping up and down on his hard member, small grunts came from Harry. Before he could release she put a bubble head charm over him, he let go and groaned out her name.

"My turn," she said only loud enough for him to just hear. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He lifted her up placing her on the edge of the pool. He quickly place a warming charm on her so she couldn't get cold, not that she would anyway but just in case. He parted her legs slowly and looked down into her wetness. He thought he was more turned on than she was. He leaned forward and kissed her lips before making his way through the valley of her breasts to her hip, she lets slip a slight moan, as harry sucked gently on that sensitive spot. He made his way further down, kissing her gently until he reached her soft bundle of nerves.

All of a sudden he went into a panic, he had never done this before what if he did it wrong? What if she didn't like it? He looked up at her, she could see the burning passion in his emerald green eyes but also some confusion, she nodded her head to reassure him.

He soon forgot all his worries when he ran his tongue along her outer lips, now it was her turn to take a short deep breath, her hips arched towards him, pushing her breasts further towards him. He slowly began to circle her clit with his tongue, he could hear her breathing becoming shorter and faster, he moved and stuck his tongue right into her, she gasped and began thrusting towards him. He moved his hand so his thumb was circling her nub, while he fucked her hard and fast with his tongue. He could feel her building and then she shuddered, he felt her muscle walls tighten around his mouth as she came, hard.

"God Harry that was the best orgasm I have ever had in my entire life," she said breathlessly.

He got out of the bath and pulled a soft white towel around them both, pressing them together.

"I think we should stop now while we still can," said Harry, seeing Ginny's cheeky face appearing.

"Ok then Mr Potter I'll go get dressed," she said as she left the room naked, swaying her hips a little more than necessary. "By the way, you do know we had Weapons training half an hour ago?" she asked knowing that it was her antics that made it slip his mind completely.

"Shitt!" He shouted back, "Id better get dressed quickly, the new trainer will have our guts for garters if we just don't show up all together,"

Harry raced around trying to find his old quidditch jumper only to find Ginny wearing it. It said "POTTER" on it in golden letters.

"What?" She asked seeing his expression,

"Nothing, just seeing you with my name well your name now I suppose there on your jumper, kind of made it more real," he said quietly.

Ginny came over and out her hands around his waist, "Only you could say that a Quidditch Jumper made you feel more married to me than the certificate signed by the Minister of Magic," she said with a slight shuttle, "And that's why I love you."

**Well that chapter was soo hard to write, I just didn't have the momentum after my first flame:( **

**But there it is, I know its not as good as some other stories and it may have happened in other ones but i hope I put a different spin on it.**

**Thanks to all my amazing reviews and the support I have got from people was amazing :-) thanks again to everyone who I wrote in the last chapter and to all the new people who added me to their alerts :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**

**Sorry about the lack of updates recently, everything has been crazy. Who is excited about the new film?? MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I have been driving all my friends mad by talking about it. OMG I HATE FLAMERSS. They are so pathetic! I wrote a twilight fic, I was my first TwiFic so was a bit nervous and I got 4 flames :( so I deleted it. Thought I'd write another chapter to this and see where it gets me. Well I have been off for a week due to the stupid illness that is Swine Flu so thought I would give another chapter a go.**

_Harry's _quidditch jumper had become _her _new favourite jumper. She wore it to bed every night. Harry loved the way the morning sun would reflect of the gold lettering every morning when she woke up and trudged to the bathroom. It looked better on her anyway. It wasn't just the way the light reflected off the word POTTER, every morning when Harry looked at her his heart would miss a beat. Seeing her wearing his name would just about drive him over the edge. Every time they kissed he felt like he was the luckiest person in the world. Ginny turned on the shower, watching the room fill with steam, the patterns of it rising were so beautiful, she never noticed it before now, everything seemed better, prettier, more beautiful now.

"Not as beautiful as you," She heard in her mind.

Her and Harry hadn't explored this part of the bond very much so whenever one of them used it, it came as a pretty big shock.

"Shut up Potter, but flattery will get you anywhere," she thought, letting a cheeky smile play across her lips.

She slowly removed her clothing, piece by piece. She heard Harry banging on the door to let him in, but this was way more fun. She got into the steaming hot shower and let the hot water cascade down her back. She reached for her favourite shampoo and began lathering it onto her fiery hair. Harry was pleading to be let in. Ginny decided to let him wait just a little longer. She grabbed her body wash and began rubbing it all over her body. Through the bond she could see Harry touching himself to the images of her washing herself, this was the greatest form of torture.

Ginny rinsed off all the soap and shampoo, she never used the conditioner you got form a bottle, she preferred the deep conditioning potion, it worked wonders on hers and Hermione's hair. As she left the bathroom, she was ready for some fun with Harry.

"Harryyy, come here. I want you now!" Ginny moaned.

"Ermm Gin there is someone hear to see us," Harry replied.

Ginny blushed darker than he had ever seen before as she stuck her head around the bathroom door. Stood there is a very fine but quite shocking plum coloured robe was Professor Dumbledore. He had the modesty to look slightly embarrassed by what he had just heard but for the sake of Ginny's embarrassment proceeded to talk like he hadn't heard a thing.

"Today, your training will begin. It will not be physical training today but you will have a potions day, where you will learn to brew many potions that may be helpful to our efforts such as the Wolfsbane Potion and the polyjuice potion."

Harry smirked at the mention of the last potion.

"Sorry Mr Potter but what is it that is amusing you,"

"Nothing sir, it's just that me, Hermione and Ron successfully made that last potion in our second year, you see we were trying to find out if it was Malfoy that was the heir of Slytherin," Harry chuckled. Ginny's jaw hit the floor.

"Well Well Well Mr Potter, I would be extremely grateful if you could cook us up a batch, we are running low on supplies." Dumbledore replied with a glint in his eye. "Can I just ask how you got the ingredients, I trust you didn't steal them from professor Snapes private stores."

Harry burst out laughing , "It wasn't me Sir, It was Hermione."

Dumbledore looked at Harry in shock.

"Miss Granger, I would never have thought!" He exclaimed. He left the room chuckling to himself.

"Come on we should be on our way," Harry said to Ginny, motioning to the door.

As Harry and Ginny made their way out of the room an Owl swooped in and landed on Ginny's shoulder, it was Hermione's owl. Ginny wondered why Hermione didn't just come and see her. But then again she had been very distant recently, spending lots of time in her room sending letters. It was a bit like what Percy used to do when he was writing to Penelope Clearwater. Then she realised, Hermione must have a secret boyfriend or if they weren't going out, they were extremely close friends. Ginny was puzzled for a moment. Who could it be? Why was she keeping it a secret? I thought she liked Ron. Well to be honest Hermione never acted anything more than a sister towards Ron, but who else could it be. Maybe Victor Krum? No he had just got engaged to Fleurs cousin Katrine. Ginny was going to have to ask her later because right now she had a lesson to go to.

Neither of them could really be bothered with sitting in a stuffy dungeon all day so they decided to take their lunch break and go sit out by the Black Lake.

"O Ginny, your mum sent an owl last night after you fell asleep, all your brothers are coming to stay at the castle for a few weeks."Harry said while Ginny was snuggled up, with her head the crook of his neck. She jumped up in happiness and forgot where she was sitting, her head smashed into Harry's jaw causing him to bite down on his tongue.

"Oh My God Harry I'm soo sorry, I was just excited and I didn't realise, sorry sorry sorry."

Harry who was holding on to his jaw as if it was going to fall off just replied with a smirk, "You could always come and kiss it better."

**Well I know it wasn't a long chapter but I felt bad about not updating in a while. Can any of you guess who Hermione's secret lover is? The first person to get it right will get to see the revelation first :) Thanks for reading and please review (: Love you all Jeca x**


	8. Excitement!

OMG I am so excited!! Who else is going to see Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince :D!! I am in less than an hour! I was going so mental at school today people where giving me some seriously weird looks because I was shouting and dancing round my Maths Lesson. But there is one thing that has really pissed me off about this film. I loved Harry and Ginny's first kiss in the book. You know the cliché run and jump into his arms, the big PDA. But no, in this film there kiss is in the room of requirement apparently! Where they stand on confess their love for each other. BUT O WELL THEY STILL GET TOGETHER WOOP. I'm hoping that this film will inspire many more Harry/Ginny fics :D

Ill update ASAP

Love Jeca x


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note**

**I have just got in from watching Half Blood Prince. Now I will say that it is an amazing film and credit where credits due I was glued to it and thought it was amazing. But I was a little disappointed at the lack of Harry/Ginny in it. I was just a bit upset at the lack of development and their first kiss although made me go Awww and grin like a Cheshire cat, wasn't like the book at all :( I hope that in the next film they have a bit of Harry/Ginny interaction and make quite a big deal out of the Birthday Present :D**

**(Sorry about the Robin Hood reference I couldn't help myself when I was writing about weapons, and besides there is nothing hotter than a man with a bow and arrow)**

**Chapter 8 **

**GPOV**

I was so excited about seeing my brothers again; I was practically bouncing off the walls. But that would have to wait. First of all was basic training, I needed to work on my weapons. I needed to work out which ones were best for me, ones which suited my style; I had seen Tonks do a short demonstration of all the different types I would be trying today. I loved watching her throw the knives, the metal glinting as it flew through the air and landed straight in the dummy's chest and head. I think this is where my chaser skills are going to come in handy. To be a good chaser you need to have a good aim and power behind your shots, which is exactly what Tonks said about the knives. But the other thing which fascinated me was the sword, the way the blade swung through the air, cutting the dummy in half effortlessly. The blade reflecting the light, the power, the agility and the pure power of the sword just mesmerised me. I could my own thoughts mirrored in Harry's I could just tell we were both going to love the sword fights. Harry as well as the sword loved the Bow and Arrow, I could tell from his thoughts as he heard the arrow be pulled back the snap of the release and the thud as the arrow hit the target. I could feel the adrenaline pump through his veins.

Now it was my turn, I was handed the middle knife from the set.

"Aim at the chest, pull your arm back and release," Tonks explained. It seemed easy enough. I aimed, I fired, I hit the Dummy on the arm. Close but not close enough. Tonks on the other hand was ecstatic that I managed to hit the dummy first time, not even the most accomplished Aurors managed that first time. I still think I could do it better, so I tried again. A bit closer this time but still not close enough.

"Tonks you can move on to Harry I'm just going to practise with these for a bit," I said, my determination to get it perfect going through in my voice as a low growl. I swear I saw Tonks take a few steps back.

**HPOV **

Seeing Ginny throwing those knives nearly killed me. I could see her body twisting round as she manoeuvred around, trying to find different ways to throw the knife. I just wanted to grab her and shove her down on the floor. But now wasn't the time for that. The first time I fired and arrow it went in the completely wrong direction. My bow was tiny and it didn't fit quite feel right in my hand. There was this TV show I used to watch when I stayed at Privet Drive called Robin Hood. (He used this type of bow; it was quite big and called a re-curve bow. That looked more like my type of bow. So I asked Tonks if she had one.

"That's not a common bow anymore but I do happen to have one," she replied a bit surprised at my choice.

The moment I picked it up I knew. It felt right in my hands. I slipped an arrow into the Nok set and rested it on the arrow shelf. I pulled back the string like I had seen Tonks do. I noticed that she had pulled it back to her mouth, so I did the same. I closed my eyes and I released the arrow. I heard it whistle through the air, it was like the first time I picked up my wand. And when it hit the board with a thunk I knew it had found its target. I opened my eyes. They were drawn to the centre circle where my arrow had perfectly landed.

Both women where left speechless at what they had just seen.

"Harry... That was... Wow." Ginny said, the pride echoing in her voice.

"Well Mr Potter I think we have found you first weapon," Tonks replied after she caught her breath, "I think we should give it a rest for today, Ginny seems to have mastered the throwing knives pretty well and you were just unbelievable on the Bow and Arrow. It was like you were born to be and archer."

**No one's POV** (LOL what are you meant to say here)

The couple both put their weapons back on the table and went and sat under the Big Oak tree. This was a new tree that they had never sat under. Harry began to wonder why, because the view was amazing. Harry was raking his fingers through her silky hair, his nose twitching ever time the wind blew. Harry looked around at the tree. It would be a great place to build a tree house. He noticed some writing carved into the bark just above his head.

_L.E + J.P._

_S.B + Hogwarts Population_

Harry laughed at first. Then came the unbearable sadness. His parents had sat under this tree, so carefree, not having to worry about anything except keeping Sirius in line and loving each other. A tear rolled down his cheek. Ginny felt his body tremble. Harry had never had a chance to grieve properly for his loss. Now it seemed it was all coming out. Sobs racked his body, He held on to Ginny with so much force and he poured out his feelings through the bond. She saw flashing images through her mind, most of them photographs but one memory of a scream. That's when she found out what had plagued Harry's dreams before Voldemort took over them. She wasn't sure which one was worse. Not a word was spoken between them. She just held him as he finally began to mourn the loss of his Mum and Dad.

Hermione sat alone in her room contemplating what to do next. She knew that Ron loved her, but she couldn't see I'm as anything more than a brother. Yes she loved him but it wasn't the passionate love that lifted your mood when you were sad, or sent butterflies to your stomach. It was caring and protecting, like a sibling. But when it came to Him it was different. He was older, more mature. He really understood her. They could talk for hours and never run out of anything to say. Sometimes he would take the lead in the conversation, other times she did. Neither of them planned this to happen it just did. It was the last Christmas they spent at the Burrow when it all began.

_*Flashback*_

"_They are here Hermione!" Ginny screamed up the stairs, excitement rippling through her voice._

_Hermione pulled on her jeans, they were her favourite ones. And she pulled out a long vest top in a scarlet red colour. With a quick look in the mirror, she ran downstairs. She had only met Charlie once when she was 11. But she had seen Bill a few times over the years. Charlie never seemed to be able to make it when family events where organised. Charlie couldn't leave his dragons. He loved them too much. To Charlie dragons were more than just a job and she admired him for that._

_As she hit the bottom step, Bill let out a low whistle, "My, My Granger, look who's all grown up."_

"_Long time no see Bill." She leaned in and gave him a hug. Bill had told her the last time they met that she was his little sister as much as Ginny was. They had immediately bonded because they were both intelligent and they had various conversations about S.P.E.W and he often helped her with her Ancient Runes homework. Bill let her go and she turned to Charlie._

_There was something about Charlie that drew Hermione's attention. His hair was the same colour as all the rest of the Weasley's but there was more of a blonde highlight when his hair caught the light. It was probably working out in the sun all day. But it was his eyes that caught her attention. They were blue, but not blue like Ron's. Charlie's eyes were like a sea after a storm. They drew her in. Realising she was stood there staring at him she blushed subtly. _

"_Time has been kind to you Hermione, You look beautiful." Charlie said softly. That was what Hermione remember the most about him, his Gentlemanly like qualities._

_She gave him a hug. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach, she ignored it. But what she didn't realise was that he was feeling the same thing._

_The next morning, Hermione woke up early as usual. Everyone in the Weasley household loved their sleep so she usually had a couple of hours to herself in a morning. But as she wandered into the kitchen the next morning she was met by quite a shock. Charlie was stood by the sink, he was lent against the work top in a pair of long, chequered pyjama bottoms. And that was it. Hermione could see a tattoo on his left pectoral muscle. It was a dragon in front of a snitch. _

"_Hermione, what are you doing up at this time in the morning?" Charlie inquired politely._

_She couldn't reply her mouth had gone dry. She walked to the sink to get some water; she accidently brushed her arm across his chest as she reached for a glass. His skin was soft as silk and her skin erupted in goose bumps at the contact. After she had a drink she sat down at the table, motioning Charlie to join her on the opposite chair. Charlie plonked himself down on the chair and out his feet so they where resting on the table top. _

"_I'm always up earlier than the rest of your family, I hate time being wasted," she began. An hour later the rest of the Weasley's began trickling down to breakfast. With all the babble they found it hard to carry on their conversation. The next morning she came down the stairs to find Charlie sitting at the table with two cups of tea on the table. He pointed to the cup on the other side of the table, she took a long gulp gratefully. _

_That was how they spent every morning for the next 6 weeks. They got to know each other very well. For example, the tattoo on his chest is of the first baby dragon he hatched, and he knew that she was bullied at primary school for her frizzy hair. When the day came to go back to Hogwarts Hermione felt an unfamiliar sense of sadness. It wasn't the same type f sadness she felt about leaving her mother and father. Charlie had got to know Hermione quite well and could tell she was upset so her pulled her to one side._

"_Hermione, I know I am Ron's older brother and everything but would you mind writing to me, it gets a bit lonely out in Romania and I would love to hear from you?" _

"_Of course Charlie, I would love to," she replied._

_Charlie lent down and kissed her cheek softly. She turned her head and leant her forehead on his._

"_Bye Charlie," she whispered._

From that day on her and Charlie wrote each other practically every day. This was the first time they were going to have seen each other since the day she left for her final year at Hogwarts. She felt the nerves pulling at her stomach.

"They are here!" Ginny shouted. Hermione took a deep breath and opened her bedroom door.

"Hello you," was all she heard before her entire body was enveloped in a giant hug. Her knees felt weak but he kept her standing upright.

She angled head slightly and breathed out his name. It sent shivers down his spine. He leant forward slightly and pressed his lips lightly against hers, almost asking permission. She wrapped her hands around his neck and wound her fingers in his hair before pulling him back down for a deeper, more passionate kiss.

**Well... what do you think? This chapter seemed to come to me quite easily but that might be because its not very good :S BTW thanks for all my reviews I cant believe I have hit 100 :D and a big thanks to merdarkandtwisty :D **

**Please Review :D**


	10. Name Change

Heyy Guys I have changed my Pen Name to Jeca123 because I wanted to keep my fanfiction habit a secret from my friends and one of them saw my name and started reading my stories and I didn't like it. I don't mind you lot reading it but not my best friends because they think I'm sick lol :P

Love you all

Jeca x


End file.
